Un coeur en France
by QueenieParrilla
Summary: Nous sommes en 1515, François Ier l'un des plus grands rois de France et sa prestigieuse victoire , Marignan. Elle , Regina Mills future reine d'Angleterre et déjà la moitié du pays à ses pieds. Il est bien difficile de se frayer une place à la cour , pourtant elle va user de tout pouvoir pour réussir à sauver son pays et bien plus..


**_Bonjour à tous et à toutes , ceci est la deuxième histoire que j'écris et ma première fanfiction par conséquent je publierai le week-end samedi ou dimanche. Elle est inspiré de la série Once Upon A Time la série crée par ABC. Et le personnage principale en est Regina._**

 ** _Tout m'appartient , même le caractère qui n'a rien à voir avec la Regina Mills de Storybrooke._**

 ** _Bonne lecture._**

 ** _-S_**

* * *

 _L'aube était tout juste apparente sur les montagnes enneigées d'Angleterre et pourtant c'est la seule qui avait décidée de se lever plus tôt que les autres. La neige était posée tel un voile sur le balcon de sa chambre et personne n'était là pour l'empêcher d'y toucher à sa guise , c'est pourtant ce qu'elle avait redouté , le danger de ne plus être une femme libre._

Regina Maria Mills avait tout juste quinze ans quand elle fut promis au roi de France, elle ne le connaissait pas mais savait d'après ses parents qu'il serait un bon roi et qu'il dirigerait le pays avec succès et bravoure. De telles paroles provenant de personnes comme les Mills ne pouvait résoudre à Regina de leur désobéir et de fuir comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Ayant celé un pacte entre les deux pays , il était maintenant inconcevable pour quiconque de détruire ce dernier et mettre en jeu une guerre qui détruirait les pays tout entier. Quand l'hiver fut venu , la maladie emporta le roi et la reine et la jeune fille ne sut comment traverser ce lourd chagrin. La nouvelle , répandue dans tout le royaume , des messagers en avaient fait part à l'héritier du trône français et ce dernier avait été escorté jusqu'au château du Royaume Blanc pour en consoler sa promise. Ils avaient du se quitter bien que désespérément amoureux l'un de l'autre , ils se devaient d'attendre leur vingt-ans afin de se marier.

Le château s'activait aux préparatifs du départ de la future reine de France , tout le monde était occupé à une tâche bien précise et même Regina Mills se devait de choisir ses plus belles tenues.

\- Mais je prend laquelle , celle ci est convenable ? Demanda t-elle à l'une de ses dames présente dans sa suite en lui tendant une robe en satin rouge joliment ornée de pierres précieuses.

\- Moi j'aurai choisis celle-ci. Fit Emma de Calais en pointant du doigt une robe bleue au dos échancré.

\- Et puis , il y a aussi les tenues d'équitation. Précisa Mary aussi présente dans la pièce.

\- Vous savez quoi , je pense que je vais toutes les prendre puisqu'elles me serviront à la cour. Et puis si il y en a trop j'en offrirais aux filles du village ou peut-être à mes servantes.

\- Ma douce Regina , vous êtes trop aimable dit Emma de Calais. Mais à la cour , vous devrez vous montrer plus ferme sinon vous finirez toute dévêtue de la tête au pieds dès le deuxième soirs.

\- Oh ! Gronda la brune. Emma je ne vous pensais pas autant naïve , je ne parlais pas de donner mes vêtements au premier venu.

\- Dite-nous Aurore , fit Mary en voulant changer de sujet. Pensez-vous trouver un beau comte pour satisfaire vos parents ?

\- Sûrement pas , cracha l'intéressée. Mon bonheur passera avant celui de mes parents , et de toute manière je ne suis pas prête à offrir mon coeur. Elle souffla.

L'un des gardes frappa à la porte et prévint les demoiselles ainsi que la reine que leur carrosse les attendait juste devant.

\- Allons-y , dit Regina. Bien que j'aurai préférer reste ici , il me faut rencontrer ma nouvelle famille et me familiariser avec cette langue. Le français me parait bien difficile , devrais-je commencer à l'apprendre ? Demanda t-elle.

\- Allons Regina , commenta Aurore. Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter pour cela , à la cour je suis certaine que tu t'y habitueras.

La brune acquit de la tête et fit descendre ses dames au cortège qu'ils les attendaient. Dehors , la brise glacée fit frémir la jeune femme. Elle retourna sa tête et admira une dernière fois son château Anglais avant de retrouver celui de France.

\- Dépêchez-vous , cria Emma de Calais. Le roi n'attendra pas !

\- Oui .. Souffla t-elle le regard dans le vide.

Le voyage avait duré deux jours , deux jours pendant lesquelles Regina Mills et ses dames avaient tout de même décider d'étudier la langue de France et à papoter sur les coutumes de ce pays. Quant au loin , une forêt verdoyante fit sont apparition elles tournèrent toute la tête et aperçurent la cour toute entière s'avancer devant l'allée principale.

\- Douce grâce , faite que mes souliers ne fondent pas dans la boue française, pria Emma de Calais.

\- Emma ! Dit Regina en lançant un regard noir à cette dernière. Je vous rappel que nous sommes ici dans un but bien précis et qu'il n'est pas dans nos habitudes de nous plaindre , rappela la reine.

La blonde sourit timidement et attendit que le carrosse s'arrête et que l'on vienne lui ouvrir la porte. Une fois toutes sorties , ce fût à Mlle Mills de sortir. Dehors , elle pouvait déjà entendre les chuchotements à son égard , les servantes se plaindre des futures robes à lessiver et aux hommes de préparer leur cour. Mais ce qui n'échappa pas à son regard était Robin de France , futur héritier du trône royal qui s'avançait vers sa mère. Regina posa son pied sur la terre française pour la première fois et afficha un sourire doux. Ella marcha doucement vers ses dames et admira avec curiosité le paysage qui l'entourerait dorénavant.

Elles papotèrent un instant et l'héritier s'avança vers la brune , Emma de Calais lui fit la révérence et s'offrit le loisir de rentrer dans le château. Quant aux autres , elles en firent de même et suivirent la blonde à grand pas. Ce qui étonna Regina était la beauté que le prince n'avait pas perdue , il était par conséquent très beau et elle doutait qu'il en pense de même.


End file.
